First day on Campus
by AnimaCruciata
Summary: More detail will follow.


06:00 am. A time she'd not spent awake in months. Since she'd met Vallera she'd made her best efforts to go to ground with her before sunrise so the two could spend their time together once the sun went down. It had been frustrating at first but since she hadn't really made any life plan and had no idea in which direction she wanted to go after she graduated high school it was a sacrifice easily made. She'd told her that this morning she'd go to ground with her and wait until she'd fallen asleep to leave, and as promised once her loves eyes closed she planted a soft lingering kiss on her forehead and climbed out of the cellar, careful not to wake her with the creaking wood as she closed the hatch back over.

It didn't take long before she was packed up in the car and speeding towards interstate 94, it was an hour and a half drive to her destination, this mysterious place called Oak Creek, but she was sure if there was no traffic she could make it in just over the hour. As she pulled up onto the interstate the roads seemed clear enough, she threw the car into third gear and sat back riding smoothly, her thoughts soon drifting to Vallera.  
How was it that she'd grown to be so infatuated with this woman in such a short time? There was no doubt that she was completely in love with her and she assumed the feeling was most definitely mutual - given the fact that she'd trusted her with such a huge secret.

Hayden had sworn to protect her, and that was her reason for enrolling in Ottawa University, or OttawaU as she'd heard them call it for short. She'd learned of a professor there who not only taught about certain aspects of the 'unknown' but also researched the same thing in his own time. The way she saw it was with someone like him being so close to someone like Val she had to at least go an check him out, find out exactly what his intentions were and how safe her girl was.

Wisely she'd chosen to live off campus, mostly because she couldn't bare to spend the semester away from Vallera, but there was also the fact that she was defenseless during daylight hours. And it was also another attempt to keep Val as far away from the professor as possible.

When Hayden had found out what she was she'd never really pushed for information, she'd rather not know the ins and outs of vampire 101 and as far as she was concerned, Val drank blood, she walked only at night, and the only time she'd ever fed on humans was when they'd both agreed it was okay, or deemed it necessary on the odd occasion that they were fresh out of Tru Blood.

When she pulled up some fifty minutes later to the long drive way that lead from the gates right up to the main entrance of the University her nerves started to kick in, but she took a deep breath and reminded herself that she was doing this for Vallera, for them both.

She parked her car in the closest parking lot in-case there was any chance she'd have to make a quick getaway, yet that wouldn't be likely as she planned to behave perfectly on her first day, knowing that she'd have to gain the trust of some of the morons around here before she even considered crossing the line.

Once she'd gathered her notes and anything else that seemed of any slight importance to her first lecture she made her way through the halls, her gaze flickering between the small note she held in her hand that was marked with the classroom number and each door as she passed. Just as she was about to enter the class a young looking man stepped out, dressed very similarly to the rest of the professors she'd seen so far since entering the place.

This was it, this was him.

"Professor.." She paused and looked down to her notes once again, having only memorized the man as a Mr Owen W. "Wallance?" The surprise was evident in her voice, probably because she'd been expecting some sixty year old with nothing better to do in his time. She laughed a little as he nodded and entered the classroom without explanation for her inappropriate outburst, taking the empty seat furthest to the front, right beside the window. 'He's seems nice enough.' She told herself as she lay out her books, judging purely by the warm smile he offered, but she had to remind herself after all that until he proved otherwise, he was a threat, the enemy, the reason she had come to this dull place to begin with.

At least on the bright side, she'd be back in Chicago in time for Vallera's waking.


End file.
